This invention relates to a file operation method for operating files stored in a storage unit of a computer or the like.
In conventional personal computers and word processors, texts created by the user are stored in the form of files in the internal storage unit (memory, hard disk, floppy disk, etc.) as shown JP-A-61-198360 filed on Feb. 28, 1985 by Tokyo Shibaura Electric Co., Ltd. Generally, files are stored in the storage unit by being grouped and organized on the basis of hierarchical structure. On this account, besides data files for storing data of texts and dictionaries, there exist specific files called "directories" for storing such information as file names of files in groups. Since directories can also be grouped as files, all files can be organized hierarchically.
Generally, it is possible for the user to copy or move files to another storage unit, delete files, change the name of files, and so on (these file operations will generically called "file operations" hereinafter). These file operations are mostly implemented in two operations which include designation of an object file (will be termed "object designation") and specification of the type of operation such as copy, move, etc. (will be termed "function specification"). The user takes these operations and thereafter responds to the prompt by the system, which depends on the function specification, to have another operation (e.g., the designation of destination for the copied or moved file). Some methods allow to designate a plurality of files in one operation so that the files are operated at once.
There are several methods for the object designation operation. For example, names of stored files or pictorial symbols of files (will be termed "icons") are displayed on the display unit, and the user is prompted to enter the file name or associated number, etc. through the keyboard or move the cursor onto the file name or icon by operating a pointing device such as a mouse or the cursor keys on the keyboard.
In many of the methods, when an exceptional event occurs during the process of a function specified by the user, a message is displayed thereby to inquire the user of a subsequent process to proceed. An example of exceptional events is the case in which a copy operation detects that a file with the same file name as that of the file to be copied already exists in the copy destination. The user's option against the inquiry on the above-mentioned exceptional event includes the abortion of the copy operation, copying the file after deleting the existing file, etc.
In the file operation mentioned above, the following problem will arise in case of operations for multiple files. Namely, during an operation for multiple files, if any exceptional event occurs in the process of one file, the system displays a message to inquire the user of the proceeding process. The system follows the user's response to proceed to the remaining process for the immediate file and the process for the remaining files. However, if the system inquiry accompanied by message display takes place frequently, the user will be busy in monitoring the message uninterruptedly in a state of readiness for response. Generally, the user has a multiple-file operation in expectation of less awkwardness than handling files individually. Therefore, a growing intricacy of the user's operation as in the above-mentioned case is conceived to be a significant problem.
Moreover, the hierarchical file system is not considered for the designation of object files at multiple levels among hierarchically organized files.